Past Memories and Future Occurrences
by Petrina Van Jay
Summary: This is a collection of short stories affiliated with Escaping the Nehan. If you haven't read it, go check it out! Some short stories take place before the events of Escaping the Nehan, while others take place afterwards. From friendship to tragedy, get to know the characters a little better. Maybe you'll also read about a few familiar people.
1. Come Over Here

Past: Come Over Here

"Come over here and make me!"

"Oooo!" Joel yelled as he high fived his best friend.

The girl Lenny was talking to glared daggers at him. "What did you just say," Marie hissed.

"You heard me. Come over here and make me."

As Marie fumed, fists clenched and eyes slitted, their two friends shared a look.

"He is so dead," whispered Erin to Briella who nodded in agreement.

Marie let out a growl and stomped her way to the two boys.

Joel's smile disappeared, "Oh, no."

"Don't worry. I got this," Lenny muttered.

Marie was in front of them, practically boiling with anger. She had that look that everyone in school knew. That look made everyone shut up in a second. Joel couldn't help but squirm under her hot glare. Lenny gulped and stood up taller, reaching his full five foot six inches.

"What did you say?" Marie growled out. It almost sounds like a lion ready to attack.

"Um, uh, I, I said, to come and, and." Lenny couldn't handle Marie's special look anymore. "I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" He flinched away from Marie and went next to his best friend.

Marie clicked her tongue, "Hhm, chickens. Now come on." She dragged them out of the basketball court towards their waiting friends.

* * *

 **IMPORTANT UPDATE UNDERNEATH!**

Hi everyone! I'm alive! And here's the short story collection I promised. It's really short, but I thought it was a cute start. I'll probably post another longer short story tomorrow. So a little update, I'm close to finishing my outline for Book of Light. I just need a few more chapters then I can start writing it. I made a tumblr account so that I can post updates more effectively, since the only way I can update her is in my actual story. So if you want to get updates on my progress and maybe a few sneak peaks just look up petrina van jay and you'll find me. Thank you all for reading and your patience! Until next time...

- _P.V.J._


	2. Dumbest Idea

Past: Dumbest Idea

"This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had. Of course I'm in," Joel smirked.

"Ah, hell yeah!" Lenny high-fived his best friend.

"Okay, so what's the first step?"

"First, we need to gather all the materials because, let's be real, we're going to need a lot of sticky notes."

Joel snorted, "Yeah, we are. If we're filling the whole office we'll need like 500 packs of sticky notes."

"Once we got the materials we need to track his schedule. Can't have him catching us."

"Uh-huh, got it," Joel said as he typed away on his phone.

"Oh! And also, we need to track Marie's schedule. We are not going to have a repeat of last time."

"Oh God no."

"We get the sticky notes, the schedules, then we get our look out."

"And who's that going to be?"

Lenny smiled and looked over Joel's shoulders, staring straight at someone. Turning around, Joel can see the person Lenny was referring to. A smile formed on Joel's face.

"Oh, yeah. We get him to help us, we're basically set. I mean, he's such a goody-two shoes that even if he was lying people would believe him no matter what," Joel laughs.

"Sure, he's a goody-two shoes, but he's not so innocent that he won't help us. There is a problem, that goody-two shoes act doesn't work on Marie. You know, since we're friends and all."

Joel nodded in agreement, "We'll just make sure Marie won't be around when we do this."

"Yeah. Once we got Erin to agree, the three of us will get everyone to sign their names and write something nice on a sticky note."

"We collect all the sticky notes then stick them all over Principal William's office, correct."

"Hell yeah!" Lenny and Joel performed their secret handshake before laughing their guts out.

"Man, this is the dumbest and most brilliant idea you have ever had, Lenny!"

"I knew you were the one who would understand."

The two best friends continued talking about their master plan, not realizing a certain someone had overheard them.

"The dumbest and most brilliant idea Lenny's ever made, huh? That sure sounds suspicious," Marie said under her breath. She made a mental note to keep a close eye on the two. If they were planning something, that meant trouble. Always.

* * *

As promised here is another short story! So far I'm just making fun little stories, no angst yet. I always imagined Lenny and Joel being pranksters. It's like everyday is April Fool's for them. It's a wonder they never get into that much trouble. Hope you all like it! :) Keep looking out for updates and follow me on Tumblr at Petrina Van Jay. Thanks so much for reading! Until next time...

 _P.V.J._


	3. Talk Me Into This

Past: Talk Me Into This

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Erin looked between his two friends, a look of dread surfacing on his face.

"Oh come on, Erin. Stop being such a goody two shoes," Joel on his left sniped.

"Yeah, Erin. You have to loosen up," Lenny on his right agreed.

"Remember what happened last time? We barely escaped with our lives," Erin whined.

"Well, we made extra sure that Marie won't be around here at this time," Lenny reassured.

"Now, you have the easy job. All you have to do is stand here and make sure no one comes to his room," Joel instructed.

"I can't believe you talked me into this."

"Just stand guard, Erin. It's not hard," Lenny said.

Without waiting for his to respond, Joel and Lenny sneaked into the office.

Lenny laughed, "This will be the best goodbye present, Principal William will ever have."

Joel took out a plastic bag filled to the brim with sticky notes. Each note was signed by a student or a teacher saying their goodbyes to the principal. Honestly, both boys would miss him. They always managed to get in enough trouble so the secretary knew them by name yet not so much that they'd be considered troublemakers. He always let them go with minimal damage and was very understanding. To repay him for his kindness, the two boys were going to cover his office from top to bottom with the sticky notes.

"I don't know whether he'd love it or absolutely hate it," Joel snickered. With that they got to work.

While that happened, Erin nervously looked around his surroundings. He didn't notice the girl until she was in front of him.

"Hello, Erin."

Erin almost screamed at the voice. "Marie!" He cleared his throat, "What are you doing here?"

"I forgot something."

"Oh, what did you forget? I can help you if you want."

"Can you?"

"Yeah! Definitely."

"Really? Great!" The ponytailed girl smiled brightly. "Well… I forgot…" The smile turned into a frown. "To ask what Lenny and Joel are up to." She rose an eyebrow at the small squeak Erin gave.

He cleared his throat, "Lenny and Joel? I haven't seen them."

"Really? What'cha doing near the principal's office?"

"I...um...needed…"

"Needed what?"

"His new permission for the newest proposal for the new rally."

"That's a lot of new."

"Yeah. Well, we are going through a lot of changes, so."

Suddenly there was a crash inside the principal's office. Erin internally cursed at his friends. 'I still can't believe they talked me into this' he thought to himself.

"What was that?" Marie asked.

"I'm sure it was nothing. I'll go check on them, so you don't need to worry."

"Them?"

Erin froze. He basically ratted himself out.

"Um, yeah. Principal William is with, um, a student."

"Who?"

"Um, I'm not sure."

Marie crossed her arms. "It's Lenny and Joel isn't it."

"No," he squawked out. Erin winced. He was so bad at lying.

Marie rose an eyebrow. "Step aside." She pushed Erin out of her way and reached for the door. Erin quickly blocked her way.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure the principal just dropped something." While he talked he knocked on the door three times.

"Did you hear that?" Lenny asked Joel.

"Three knocks. Someone's coming!" Joel said.

"Man, we're not even halfway done."

"Can't he hold them off for a little while."

"I wonder who it is?"

"Should we hide?"

"Yeah, probably."

Both boys ran to find a spot to hide.

Meanwhile…

"Why did you knock on the door?" Marie asked suspiciously.

"I didn't knock on the door," Erin cleared his throat, "Seriously Marie, don't-"

At that moment Marie grabbed Erin by his collar. "Erin, I swear to God if you don't move your butt I'm going to sucker punch you so hard you'll be out for weeks."

Erin let out a small whimper, "Okay."

He moved away quickly. Marie entered the office. To her it looked like a normal office. No one was there. What she didn't notice was all the sticky notes right behind her. Erin noticed immediately. He was hoping Marie didn't turn around. Although that would be impossible since she'd need to turn to exit the room. Marie looked around for a moment. Seeing nothing she was about to head out, then she noticed the sticky notes.

"What are these?" She asked Erin.

He shrugged. "Beats me."

Marie stepped closer to the wall to inspect it. After a while, "Lenny. Joel. If you don't get out here I'm going to strangle the both of you."

Joel and Lenny froze in their hiding spots.

"Shit. Oh shit," Lenny whispered.

"Shh!" Joel hissed.

Marie waited a few more seconds. "Alright, if that's how you want to play it." Marie opened the closet.

"Um, you do know this is trespassing?" Erin mentioned.

"And you do know I'm strangling you too for helping them out right?"  
Erin gulped. She moved next to the desk. Lenny and Joel were both praying that she wouldn't find them.

"Boo."

Both boys jumped, hitting their heads in the desk.

"Really? Under the desk? That's the best you can do?"

"Oh, hey Marie. How's it going?" Joel smiled innocently. They both smiled sweetly at Marie.

"Get out of there!"

They scrambled out of the desk and ran behind Erin. All three struggled to get behind someone.

"What are you doing?" Marie growled.

"Well, I'm trying to protect myself from the wrath of the dragon," Lenny said behind Joel.

"Did you just call me a dragon?"

"No! No! No!"

"I'm pretty sure you did." Erin put in.

"Dude!"

Marie went around and grabbed Lenny's collar.

"You better explain what you're doing trespassing."

"Well…" Lenny drawled, "It was Joel's idea!"

"What?!"

"Okay. Okay. Calm down. We're not pointing fingers here," Erin chided, "They wanted to give a present to the principal before he left."

"How is this a present?" Marie asked, letting go of Lenny.

"Well, the sticky notes have a note from a student or teacher in it saying goodbye to Principal William."

"How'd you guys convince the teachers?"  
"We told them we were going to put the sticky notes on a poster," Joel answered.

"And they believed that?"

"Yup." Lenny took out a poster filled with sticky notes. "We're putting it on the desk."

"Of course." Marie sighed, "This is definitely something you two'd do. But you," she turned to Erin, "I can't believe they talked you into this."

"I know," Erin groaned.

"Well, wanna help?" Lenny asked.

Joel and Erin gawked at Lenny. They couldn't believe he just asked that.

"Lenny, are you trying to get us killed?!" Joel whispered to him.

Both boys slowly inched closer to the door, ready to run if needed.

"Okay," Marie said.

"Huh?!" Erin exclaimed.

The three boy stood in silence.

"Where's the other sticky notes?"

"Over there." Joel pointed to the corner.

Marie walked over to it, "Close the door Erin. We don't want anyone catching us."

"Okay." Erin said a little breathlessly.

"Wait, you're actually helping?" Lenny couldn't believe it. He expected her to be beating them to death, but here she was grabbing a few sticky notes and sticking them on the wall.

"Yeah. You did ask didn't you." The boys didn't move. "Well, am I going to be the only one working or are you guys going to work too?"

Lenny and Joel shared a huge smile.

"Sweet! We got Marie to help!" Joel said high fiving his best friend.

"Yo, Erin. You know what's your job."

"Yeah, okay. I'll knock if someone's coming." Erin left the room.

Lenny grinned. "Okay, let's get started."

The three friends worked on giving the best (and worst) goodbye present to their favorite principal.

* * *

This is a continuation of the previous short story, Dumbest Idea. Erin's such a goody two shoes, Lenny and Joel really didn't think they would get him to agree. After using the best friend card on him, Erin did agree, but they soooo owe him big time. Getting into trouble isn't really something Erin's used to, so of course he rarely does. When he does though he becomes a total mess.

Lenny and Joel are usually playing pranks all the time, but they actually don't get into a lot of trouble. The principal is pretty chill about it, as long as no one is getting hurt and he's not the recipient. They're still getting a serious detention after this though. :) Thanks for reading and until next time...

 _-P.V.J._


	4. I Still Love Him

Future: I Still Love Him

"Please," the young boy scoffs, "You think it's this school that's messed him up? He's already messed up and you know it."

The woman looks up at him, a sorrowful expression on her face. She glances down in tears. It's obvious she is taking in the boy's words. And by her expression it's a good guess that she agreed. Then her face turns determined.

"So? Does it matter? I still love him. Even if he is messed up. He's still my Shige-nii. And I love him for that."

The boy raises an eyebrow.

"It's like how you love your sister," the woman continues. The boy glares at her. "You said that there's a possibility that she was affected by the darkening. Yet, she's so nice and kind. That doesn't necessarily mean there isn't a darkness in her."

"That's not her fault," the boy defends. His raven hair covers his eyes momentarily. He doesn't even know why he's helping this random woman. A vision had passed his sight, a horrible one with said woman entering a room and being ripped into pieces. Before he knew it his mouth was moving, conjuring the spell necessary to transport nearby and stopping her from entering the room. Once the boy was sure she wasn't going to enter, he moved to leave, but the woman wouldn't allow him to go alone. She couldn't just let a young boy to wonder alone in this place. Honestly, he could take care of himself. With the amount of knowledge the boy had with this kind of stuff, he figured he'd be fine. The woman didn't leave though, so he figured they mind as well help each other. Thus he told her vaguely about his sister and his worry. In return, she told him about her husband and her worry.

"It's not your sister's fault that she's like that. And it's not Sakaturo's fault he's like that. That's just the way they are. But we still love them unconditionally," she continues, not noticing his inner turmoil.

The boy looks up, a scowl playing on his features. "I guess you're right," he sighs, "Let's go. Before your husband loses it completely."

The woman nods and both start to walk.

* * *

A very short story, but I wanted to write something. This will take place in one of the future stories. If some of you are confused as to why a certain someone is still alive, in Escaping the Nehan, Ayumi and the gang were able to bring back the dead. Ayumi and Yoshiki did get the blunt end though with Ayumi losing an eye and becoming brain dead. Both's existence was wiped away from the memories of all their loved ones too. Basically, it's like the canon ending but the dead **were** brought back to life, not just their existence. So, I guess you can say this story is set in a little AU. Well, just wanted to give a taste of the future. Apologies if it seems kind of rushed. Thanks for reading! Until next time...

 _-P.V.J._


End file.
